Oh! Squints III
| runtime = 124 minutes | country = Singapore | language = Mandarin English | budget = S$760,000 | gross = | Main Sponsor = Daikin |row1 = Neil LaBute|produced_by = Jasmine Woo|screenplay_by = Ho Hee Ann Lin Peiqiang Hong Zhichuan Dan Houser|story_by = Huang Jia Hua Hong Zhi Chuan Zhang Yanping|row8 = Deng Mao Hui Colin Farrell Joshua Tan Xiang Yun Lu Pei Ying Phyllis Quek Ivy Lee Joanne Peh Andie Chen Chen Han Wei Jacelyn Tay Dee Wallace Wang Yu Qing Tosh Zhang Audrey Goh|release_date = September 21, 2018|running_time = 124 minutes|main_sponsor = Daikin|row10 = Kendall Marsh Hans Zimmer|row12 = Lai Zhen Jiang Xu Jia Yan|presented_by = MediaCorp Onetree Pictures MM2 Entertainment Pte Ltd|distributed_by = Golden Village Pictures|image1 =Oh! Squints III (2018) Movie Poster-0.png }} Movie Info Cast Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Kendall Marsh and Hans Zimmer, and was unreleased until 2018, when a limited edition was released as part of the Varèse Sarabande CD Club. Songs in order of appearance: # "分享 (F Major Version)" – Felicia Chin 陈凤玲, Chauncey Rodriguez, Lu Peiying 卢珮莹, Chauncey Leopardi, Young Maylay and Cavin Soh 苏智诚 # "I Dream Of Squints" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "一天到晚游泳的鱼" – Chauncey Leopardi # "彷佛 (G# Major Version)" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "别来无恙" – Deng Shu Xian 邓淑娴 # "牧羊姑娘" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "一样 (D Major Version)" – Philip Anthony-Rodriguez and Chauncey Rodriguez # "不想提起 (C Major Version)" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "不想提起 (D# Major Version)" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "心型空洞 (G# Major Version)" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "但愿" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "迷惑爱情 (C# Minor Version)" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "谈到爱" – Ling Kai 铃凯 # "真情" – Deng Shu Xian 邓淑娴 # "乡间的小路" – Chauncey Leopardi, Patrick Renna, Marty York and Brandon Quintin Adams # "感觉 (C# Major Version)" – Chauncey Leopardi, Young Maylay and Cavin Soh 苏智诚 # "思念你的脸" – Hu De En 胡德恩 and Romeo Tan 陈罗密欧 # "Catch The Eels" – Hu De En 胡德恩, Ivy Lee 李锦梅, Miller Wilson and Jarod Lee 李奕贤 # "心结" – Chauncey Rodriguez and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez # "Fantastic Voyage" – Lakeside # "Keeping On Loving You" – REO Speedwagon # "More Than This" – Roxy Music # "Japanese Boy" – Aneka # "All Along The Watchtower" – The Jimi Hendrix Experience # "我们之间" – Dana Glover # "我们之间 (F# Major Version)" – Dana Glover # "自恋" – Chauncey Leopardi # "宽恕" – David Cross and Chauncey Rodriguez # "青蛙" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "Go Away" – Gloria Estefan # "Top Of The World (E Major Version)" – The Carpenters # "长假 (E Major Version)" – Ivy Lee 李锦梅 # "眼里眉间 (D Major Version)" – Dana Glover # "Love Is A Battlefield" – Pat Benatar # "Very Nice" – Jim Lim 林倛玉 # "橄榄树" – Chauncey Rodriguez # "有了你" – Michelle Rodriguez and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez # "有了你 (F Major Version)" – Michelle Rodriguez and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez # "埂下" – Xie Li Jun 谢丽君 # "That's Life" – Frank Sinatra Production Notes/Credits Partners Main Sponsors Co-Sponsors Official Cars Official Health Promotion Partner Official Pen __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__